A Harmonious Chaotic Love
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: Princess Celestia and Discord enjoy a moment alone together during an annual celebration at Canterlot castle. one-shot


_**I really wanted to give a shot at writing about this pairing. And I hope all the Dislestia fans enjoy this short piece.**_

* * *

A Harmonious Chaotic Love

* * *

On the eve of the marvelous Summer Sun Celebration, now called the Celebration of Restored Harmony in honor of Princess Luna becoming a pony of pure heart again, Princess Celestia was watching the festivities of the evening portion of the event from a lofty balcony of her castle home. She had decided it was appropriate, being that her younger sister had turned from her malevolent ways, to allow her a small portion of the extravagant celebration as well. Luna had been living in her sister's shadow for thousands of years, and Celestia knew that the annual reminder of the day she imprisoned her in the moon was unfair to make her sister suffer through. So to allow Luna to be encouraged to embrace the festivities that honored harmony in Equestria being restored, the ponies in attendance got to watch the Princess of the Night raise the moon when the day had ended and night began.

After Luna was applauded for her revered lunar spectacle by the cheering ponies who were finally beginning to warm up to her, an extraordinary array of fireworks were set off over the castle grounds. The dark night sky was lit up in quick concurrence by vibrant explosions of every color in the spectrum, some even dispersed in the shape of the sun and moon. Seeing the fireworks could be compared to seeing a rainbow lightning storm overtake the atmosphere. The courtyard was filled with mesmerized ponies who stared up at the bright firework show in awe.

Princess Luna herself was mingling with a few ponies who were more than honored to have an audience with the regal mare. She had finally tamed her voice to a normal tone, but she still spoke in the "traditional royal Canterlot voice."

Celestia had enjoyed watching her subjects warm up to the once feared princess. She smiled as she walked closer to the railing and admired the beautiful night her sister had created.

"Celestia, my dear, you're missing out on all the fun!"

The sun princess laughed softly and looked over her shoulder to see Discord approaching her. He had that mischievous look in his eyes, like always.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" she said.

The draconequus shrugged as he joined the beautiful mare at her spot by the railing that overlooked the courtyard festivities. "I guess." He looked over at her, and she turned her head to look at him, her light pastel mane flowing like a sinuous river. He flashed a smile. "I'd give the whole 'not as beautiful and glorious a sight as you my love' speech, but that's clichéd and boring. Plus you already know that you are, so what's the point?"

She snorted and smirked as she shook her head. "It's still nice to hear, Discord."

He chuckled as he threw his feline arm around her shoulders. "Oh I am sorry for my hesitance in complimenting you, Celestia. I guess I'm just having a hard time…you know, being that I was so heartbroken for such a long time after being banished to my stone prison in your garden.

She sighed and leaned against him. "Can't we just put the past behind us?" she asked of him.

Another chuckled escaped his lips. "Now where would the fun be in that, Celly?"

She smirked up at him again, but then her expression changed to one of great sincerity. "I've seen now that there truly is good in your heart. Everyone deserves a second chance, Discord. Even you."

He threw his avian hand over his forehead melodramatically. "Oh I'm so happy you finally came to that decision regarding this resolution. I can't express to you how utterly _bored_ I was, nothing to do for years and years. Spending an eternity all alone is…boring and…well, lonely!"

She stared back at him, her lavender eyes shimmering. "You're not alone anymore," she said softly.

The draconequus found himself captivated by her gaze for a moment, but shook free as he noticed a few disgruntled ponies in the garden below and began to snicker.

"What?" Celestia asked.

He covered his mouth as he continued to snicker. He used his free hand to point at the agitated group. "See those ponies down there?"

Puzzled, Celestia followed his gaze. She noticed two earth ponies and a unicorn. Near the decorative hedges on one end, the female earth pony was sitting on a bench, brushing mud off her hooves and seemed to have suds on her teal coat as well. The male earth pony was wiping some sort of cream off his scowling face. The gray unicorn's appearance was not altered in any embarrassing way like the others, but she did look rather terrified as she sat next to a potted plant trembling.

Finally catching on, Celestia turned to him with a stern look on her face. "Discord…what did you do?"

He stifled another laugh and shrugged. "Oh nothing really." He looked down and spread his talons out as he casually examined them. "Just having a little fun at the expense of a few ponies."

"What did you _do_ to them?" she demanded.

He held his hands up. "Nothing too horrible, my dear, I assure you. I might have turned some sections of the courtyard paths into soap for a little while, and I may have caused a few pies to fall from the sky."

Celestia groaned and put a hoof to her forehead. "And what did you do to that poor unicorn? She looks terrified!"

He flashed a proud grin. "Oh she was the most entertaining to mess with. I brought some of the other statues by the labyrinth to life. And…well she certainly wasn't expecting statue ponies to jump out at her and chase her. She may never go near another statue again!"

The sun princess exhaled deeply through her nostrils and frowned. "Discord…"

He threw his arms around her neck. "Oh come on Celly, lighten up! You _did_ say you wanted me to enjoy myself tonight."

"Yes well, when I said that, I didn't mean for you to terrorize my poor subjects. I wasn't expecting you to cause any trouble tonight."

He pressed his lips together, desperately trying not to laugh again as he knew how angry it might make her. "You…you honestly weren't expecting me to be myself?"

She shrugged lightly. "I was hoping you could behave just this once. For me." She lowered her head as her troubled frown deepened. "What other havoc did you wreak at this celebration of _harmony_?" she asked, quirking a brow in suspicion.

He folded his arms and flapped his wings to hover in front of her. "That's it, I promise. This party was just so stuffy and boring, I simply had to liven it up with a little chaos. But I'm through now, I've had my fill." He lifted his paw out in front of him in an oath gesture. "Swear."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "You never have your fill," she sighed.

He smiled as he put a talon to her chin, causing her to look back up at him. He stroked her cheek gently with his lion paw, and she shuddered lightly in response. "That's only true in the case of your love, Celestia," he purred. "It's the only thing my soul can truly never get enough of." He ran his talons through her flowing mane, eliciting a sound of contentment from her. His voice lowered to an almost husky tone. "Chaos is fun to wreak, but it doesn't sate the need to be loved by the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria."

She blushed deeply, her cheeks tinged dark crimson. "Oh stop it," she whispered.

He chuckled warmly as he gazed at her. "What? Is it so hard for you to believe that someone thinks that you, the glorious and majestic sun princess, are lovelier than any other pony in existence?" He looked down at his own body and scoffed. "The fact that you would even accept compliments and affection from someone who looks like me is laughable in all honesty, much less be seen in public with me. Look at me, I'm a jumbled up hodgepodge of a creature. As mismatched as they come, and pretty terrifying, wouldn't you agree?" He grinned and winked at her as he elbowed her lightly.

Her eyes filled with sympathy as she stared up at him and put a hoof to his cheek. "Discord, you know I don't feel that way about you," she murmured. "You may look strange to others, but you're certainly not terrifying. Especially not to me. And it doesn't matter that you're a mixture of a bunch of different creatures. I don't even consider that a problem. It's your heart and soul that I care so deeply for."

The draconequus grinned a cheeky grin. "Oh Celestia, I thought we'd established how boring those clichéd sentiments are."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's true, even if it is clichéd, it's how I feel." She locked eyes with him and smiled. "I've waited an entire millennium to experience true love. I'd say that's too long of a wait."

He placed his hands on his sides playfully. "Well my dear, if _somepony_ hadn't encased me in stone then maybe she wouldn't have had to wait so long in the first place," he jested.

She sighed and her soft white ears folded over. "That was a different time…and besides...you've calmed that chaotic side of you. You're a good guy now, gentle and loving, even friendly when you want to be."

He tapped a talon on his chin in contemplation. "True…of course you know, that side will never disappear completely."

She grinned. "Of course. I know that all too well," she replied.

He smiled at her in adoration, though the mischievious look never left his eyes. "I think that, every now and then, you need a little chaos in your life. You'd never admit it, but I think it excites you, just the tiniest bit."

"Maybe…" Celestia said thoughtfully as she watched the fireworks disperse into fountains of reds and oranges in the dark sky.

He flapped his small wings and lowered himself to the concrete. Now standing face to face with her, he took his mismatched hands and placed them gently on either side of her face. He stroked her face with each of his thumbs, being mindful not to scratch her delicate skin with his claws. She sighed in satisfaction at his touch, resting her right cheek in his palm, and another breathy chuckle escaped his lips. "But, for you, I suppose I can compromise a little and hold back my desire to wreak chaos. Every now and then, I'd like to have a little fun, though."

She smiled warmly and wrapped her forelegs around his neck, drawing him closer. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "And that's doable, just nothing too severe."

He looked up to the sky as he tried to weigh what would be 'too severe'. He then looked back down at her striking face and nodded. "That's fair." He shook his head and began to nuzzle her. "All this compromising princess, it's not healthy for a guy."

She chortled quietly as she nuzzled him back. "Well, compromise is the foundation of every relationship, my love."

He touched his forehead to hers and wiggled his eyebrows. "In a few months, it won't be just a relationship any longer," he reminded her.

She beamed and looked down at the glimmering engagement band around her front left ankle. She lifted her hoof to better view it. "It will be a wonderful ceremony," she said. "Elegant and magnificent, with fragrant flowers and red ribbons everywhere."

"Only the best for the ruler of Equestria," Discord declared, and they both laughed aloud.

"Co-ruler," she corrected. "Can't forget my little sister."

He looked down at the moon princess as she chatted with a few elite ponies from Canterlot on the castle grounds and smirked at the sight. "She'll make an interesting mare of honor, and her toast at the reception will be in that hilarious traditional voice of hers I'm sure."

Celestia shot him a sideways glance and then looked down at her younger sister. "She really is trying to speak like everypony else, but it will take some time."

A wicked grin formed on his face. "I can't wait to pull a few pranks on her though. She'll be _so_ eager about welcoming me into the family then." He then rubbed his hands together deviously.

"Discord," Celestia began in a rebuking tone.

Before she could utter another word, Discord took her face in his hands and mashed his lips against hers. Startled at first, she then gave into the gentle exchange of affection soon after. Their lips meshed together perfectly, parting and reuniting again and again as they slowly linked their arms around each other, listening to the fireworks burst in the sky begin to run together, signaling the finale had started. It was almost as if the finale had begun in honor of their kiss.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she mumbled against his lips.

He quickly trailed tiny kisses along her jawline and grinned at her impishly. "What in Equestria would give you that idea?"

She smirked at him, but said nothing, since he didn't give her time to as he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers again.

When he released her, she gazed up at him adoringly, her lavender eyes alit with attraction for the draconequus she had grown to love deeply.

Their sweet moment was cut short by an outraged purple unicorn.

"Diiisscoooorrrrrrrd!" Twilight shrieked.

Discord flew over and gripped the railing, smiling down at her smugly. "Yeeeesss my dear Twilight Sparkle? What _ever_ can I do for you?"

She was baring her teeth as she pointed her horn up at him. "You've got a huge mess to clean up! As well as some explaining to do!"

He put a finger to his lower lip in false remorse. "Oh is this about the soap on the courtyard paths?"

"No!" Twilight shouted up at him. "It's about the storm clouds you conjured up that rained pudding! The ponies by the fountain are covered in thick chocolate goop!"

Celestia had a look of great disapproval gracing her features.

"Oh that's right," the draconequus responded casually to the small unicorn. "I forgot about that. And I'm guessing they just weren't in the mood for dessert?"

His attempt at a joke only made Twilight angrier, as she lowered her head and flared her nostrils.

He snickered and crossed his arms. "Oh don't get yourself all worked up Twilight Sparkle. I'll take care of it." He looked over at the alicorn and tenderly stroked her face with his paw one last time before taking flight and hovering up above her. "Don't go anywhere my princess, I'll be right back after I calm your _irate_ little student." He winked at his fiancée before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a blast of bright light, disappearing before her eyes.

Celestia sighed deeply and smiled. Her most faithful student had yet to fully accept the idea of her beloved mentor being with the creature who represented the spirit of chaos and disharmony himself. But she hoped she would come to accept it eventually, because they would be married in a matter of months.

Celestia was beginning to realize that, despite the harmony she cherished in her life, perhaps being with someone who didn't live life treasuring harmony like she did and instead preferred to live life disharmoniously and stir things up every now and then was, in an odd way, something that ensured stability for the two of them. They could balance each other out. Opposites did in fact attract at times it seemed.

She lifted her hoof and turned it from side to side to admire the diamond band on it as it shined in the moonlight, and a warm feeling of bliss rose up within her. Eternity was a long time to be alone, and now, she finally had someone to spend forever with. Even if he sprinkled her life with a bit of chaos here and there, he had finally become someone who would make it all worthwhile for her.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading my first piece about this pairing. _**


End file.
